


Office Waltz

by Red_spaace



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Office, Background Zelda/Urbosa - Freeform, Drama, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Ganondorf/Link - Freeform, Good Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda), M/M, Maybe idk man Im new, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sassy Link (Legend of Zelda), Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Slow Romance, Zelda and Urbosa are dating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_spaace/pseuds/Red_spaace
Summary: Link, as an attempt to get back on his feet, begins his first day at a fashion industry run by none other than Ganondorf himself as a close, very close, assistant.
Relationships: Ganondorf/Link (Legend of Zelda), Link/Ganondorf, Urbosa/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So I was little torn between having Link become a secretary for Ganon versus having Link and Ganon be business rivals who have to come to some sort of agreement. Honestly, I might do both? Also, I have a couple of other one-shot ideas because I’m VERY self-indulgent! (I'm just a VERY slow writer lol) Lastly, Thank you all so much for reading His Royal Guard!! Over 5K hits, I’m so glad you all like it.
> 
> This chapter is unbetad, I wanted to see what you all thought before I continued.
> 
> Plz tell me what you guys think of this one!!

Link was nervous. Lip biting, leg bouncing-ly nervous. After practicing his lines with Zelda countless times, Link felt as though he did well, fantastic even, in the interview. However, here he was sitting on the couch, staring at his phone with only his reflection staring back at him. It had been a few days since the interview and he was  _ dying  _ to get a call back instead of just being ghosted like the last few interviews. Zelda and her girlfriend, Urbosa, had been kind enough to wait it out alongside him. Urbosa was resting her expansive arms on the back of the couch while Zelda’s diminutive figure sat beside Link. The three of them sat staring at the small device in painfully tense silence.

In all honesty, Link needed this job more than anything. He was rather down on his luck, to say the least. The poor man had lost his previous job because another coworker had stolen money and blamed Link for it. The company didn’t bother with a proper investigation until  _ after  _ they fired Link. After that, it was just downhill. No job meant unpaid bills, and unpaid bills meant no apartment. It took a lot of him to ask his best friend Zelda for help. Zelda, on the other hand, had no hesitation quickly responding to Link’s request by lending her support and the spare room she and Urbosa had set aside. Even though he had no job, Link cooked, cleaned, and overall pulled his weight around the house whilst he was out of a job and homeless. Still, though, it burned a hole in his side. He felt as though he was just mooching off of his friends despite Zelda’s constant reassurances that he was doing no such thing.

The phone rang to life and began vibrating its way off the couch cushion. With a yelp, he scrambled to snatch it up off the couch and answered. The two ladies around him leaned in close and Zelda pressed a button to turn on the speaker. The voice that came through boasted automation and monotony. 

“Congratulations! You have been hired at Dragmire’s Fashion industry. Your first day will begin on the 1st. Please dress accordingly and don’t forget your lunch. Goodbye.” 

The phone clicked off, and the trio exchanged shocked stares. There was a brief pause before all three friends crashed into a hug; Urbosa leaning back on the heels of her feet, lifting the two blondes off the floor.

Instantly after their bone-crushing embrace, Link dashed to his bedroom to find the best attire. The current job required that he dressed as dapper as possible; it was a fashion industry, of course. Additionally, Link would be required to attend with Sir Ganon to meetings and other public festivities in order to interpret and sign his speeches. The man was busy and dealt with a large variety of people. It was only a matter of time before he needed some extra hands to help him out. 

Link ironed, steamed and set his new attire at the foot of his bed, like a child excited for the first day of school. The young man, realizing that the sun was still up, busied himself with extra chores and errands until it was time for bed. He threw himself onto his bed and practically forced himself into slumber. He welcomed the sound of his alarm and his two friends bid him good luck on his first day of work. 

The train ride to work was a crowded, cramped, and dense one per usual. Link hadn’t been to work in so long that he’d forgotten about the daily bustle of the working world. As much as he wanted to complain about being squished and the horrid smell, it was his first day, and he didn’t want anything dampening his mood. Within an hour’s ride, our lad squeezed off the train and walked a block to his new job! 

The giant building was a giant deep black building with a golden trim smacked center in the city of Hyrule, as bold as it was imposing. Its dark shadow loomed so highly above Link that it blocked out the glimmering sun. Two women stood outside its front doors, just as large and formidable in appearance. They didn’t even bother to spare Link a second glance as he walked inside after he showed them his work ID. It was a quick glance at the piece of plastic then back to the busy streets ahead of them. Our champion walked inside the massive building and was then greeted by the bustling of sewing machines, chatter, and the hard tapping of manicured nails on a keyboard. Even though none of the workers bothered to look up as they went from one side of the building they maneuvered around him as if it were a practiced motion. 

Link looked around, unsure of who to ask for assistance until another tall woman, waved him over with her polished nails and intricate jewelry. Meekly, she shimmied over and greeted her with a wave and a polite smile. She sweetly returned the gesture and stood up from her chair, it would seem that all the women here just dwarfed him in stature. The woman walked him over to the glass elevators and tapped the button that held the highest number, only for them to get off and then enter another elevator and repeat the action. As they rode the second elevator, she finally spoke, her voice and smooth. 

“Essentially, your job is to be our sign language interpreter as well as assisting our beloved boss with any small errands such as coffee or video chats with any of our non-verbal partners and clients. Often, Mr.Dragmire finds himself speaking at large scale events and appearing on television. Naturally, in order to make sure our message reaches as many as possible, we have decided to hire you. You’re a bit of a lifesaver you know?”   
Link gave another shy smile in return, nodding in understanding. 

“More importantly, I adore your choice of attire today.” 

Link felt his chest swell with pride. It wasn’t much but it always feels good to be told that you look nice, especially by someone in the fashion industry. He wore a long-sleeve light blue button-down, leaving a few buttons open at the top to expose his collar bones and silver necklace. Additionally, he wore white dress pants with dark dress shoes shined enough to blind someone. 

The elevator dinged for their stop and Link was led down a hallway to giant dark wood doors, with ease the assistant pushed them open and gestured Link inside. There in the center of the room sat sir Ganondorf himself; currently on the phone. He seemed less than interested in the fact Link was in the room. As a matter of fact, he didn’t even bother to look up from the many papers that sat on his desk until  _ after  _ his phone call. Golden irises locked with blue before giving him a quick glance over. 

“Link was it?” A nod in response. 

“Welcome aboard.” A humble bow in response. Ganon looked at the assistant, “Leave us.” 

  
She did as she was told, pulling the door closed behind herself. Now alone with his new boss, Link could feel his palms begin to sweat. He could tell from all of the billboards and commercials that Mr.Dramire was a man of great stature and held himself high, but to see him rise and cross the room in person was a sight to behold. Everything about him was eye-catching, from his dark three-piece suit to his waist-length hair. 

_ He was just Links type.  _

The man spoke with effortless confidence and ease, eyes locked with Links at every word, he had to fight his own knees from trembling at the smooth timbre of his voice.

“I’m sure you understand what it is I expect from you. Don’t expect me to take it easy on you just because you’re new. “ As Ganon spoke, he strode circles around blond, making Link feel small. Realizing that he needed to respond, Link gave a quick nod and a small smile. 

“Excellent. Now come, we have a busy day.” 

The tiny praise went straight to Link’s chest, blush gracing his face. He had to bite his bottom lip to refrain from whimpering. He followed his new boss and began the real labor he had been expecting. Ganon had two, three-hour-long meetings back-to-back and then a lunch meeting and then a gallery opening and a museum opening all for today. Link had signed so much he could feel his hands cramping up and even though he had an hour for his break he felt that his feet desperately needed more time to rest. Then after all of that, Ganon had to meet a few business partners for supplies and requirements for his workers and then another meeting for staff to see if they were facing any issues. This of course dragged on for an hour longer than it needed too but Link was never one to complain...at least externally anyway.

To close out the day, Link and Ganon reviewed a couple of documents, closed a few last-minute deals and he was exhausted by the time five pm rolled around. His feet and fingers were screaming at him; he was going to dread waiting and catching the train ride home but at the very least he was getting paid. With a deep sigh, Link waved Ganon goodnight, which he returned with a curt nod before his eyes returned to the bright keyboard and pile of documents. Link wondered when Ganon’s shift began and ended, especially when he was the boss. He couldn’t imagine the amount of energy that must go into such a job. 

Two elevators, a brief walk later, and an about a twenty-minute wait, Link was on the train home. It was just as crowded as it was in the morning, people calling their loved ones to tell them they were making their way home. The gentle murmurs of people and the vibrations of the train almost lulled him to sleep. By the time he made his way home, he was kicking off his shoes and slugging his way to the bathtub. A burning hot bath was drawn for him, he slipped into his comfiest sweatshirt; the kind with the hole in the wrist and he threw himself into bed. 

His handsome boss filled his last thoughts before being consumed by slumber. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unbetad for my beta has some big responsibilities! 
> 
> Hopefully there arent too many typos 
> 
> On another note: Guys do NOT go to Art school this shit is wild. Online and in-person there is no escape.

Link awoke early and prepared him and his cozy little family a humble breakfast of eggs and toast before slipping into his work attire and heading to the train. He hummed a thoughtless tune on the bumpy ride as he went over the morning schedule in his email. Meeting, meeting, lunch meetings, and then a review of said meeting. Easy enough he supposed, he hurried off at his stop, ordered a quick coffee, and then strode his way into the building. 

Quickly, the bustle of chattering phone calls and high heels flooded his ears. He had no time to delay so he hurried towards the elevators. On the elevator ride up, Link smoothed out his shirt and made sure that not a hair on his head was out of place. He wished he had earrings to match his necklace but that was for later on, he needed his priorities in order. 

Repay his friends, get a place, provide basics for himself, and then luxuries. Like a nice watch, one of the spinning cushiony chairs that are like two hundred dollars, and a fluffy blanket- The ding of the elevator popped his imaginary thought bubble and he stepped into the big bosses office. Mr.Dragmires sat facing the window, broad shoulders covered in a deep dark fabric that blocked out the still-rising sun. His shadow stretched across the room, covering Link in its wake. He looked like a painting, Link had to catch his breath. It wasn’t often that he got a view of a man this stunning up close, so he stood there, quiet and unmoving. Too afraid to disturb the man who was deeply lost in thoughts. A minute or two passed before Mr.Dragmire snapped back into reality, blinking a few times before looking face to face with Link. Ah, he was too beautiful to be human, there was no way someone could be so perfect, so sculpted. Link refrained himself from biting his lip, he really shouldn’t be thinking this way, instead, he smiled and gave a polite wave. 

Mr.Dragmire cleared his throat before grabbing his briefcase and leading Link back to the elevators and out the front door once again. A sleek car pulled around the corner and its doors opened up. The boss let Link inside first before sliding in himself and closing the door. With a curt snap, the driver pulled away and then he put his forehead into his fingers. The man looked stressed up close, now that he was out of the glorious sunlight and Link could see the circles that rested under his golden eyes. He felt a little embarrassed that he was indulging in his fantasies of him, even though he clearly deserved some rest. 

Link tapped his shoulder and as yellow eyes net blue, he offered his cup of coffee. The larger man seemed surprised by the gesture. He looked at the cup and Link’s face a few times before taking the cup and taking a swing himself. Ganon offered the cup back to Link who politely declined and pushed the warm cup back to him. He needed it more anyway. The boss nodded in appreciation, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. They arrived at another building within the next few minutes and made their way through automatic doors. A slim young man greeted them, gave them their name tags, and led them to a room already filled wall to wall with paparazzi, fashion professionals, and models. Everyone was dressed to the nines and clicking their hundred dollar calligraphy pens. Applause filled the room as Mr.Dragmire walked towards the stand, pulling out his million-dollar smile. Link followed and stood beside the podium as the meeting began. 

Typical announcements about new fashion lines dropping requested models and expansion of the business. As time went on, however. Ganon started to slow down with his speech, his breathing becoming laboured and sweat formed on his brow. He stopped speaking altogether and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Link stopped his interpretations and dashed across the stage to catch the fainting man. The crowd gasping, pictures flashing and murmurs flooding the already overcrowded room. Link gently laid him down onto the floor and instructed someone else to speed-dial the paramedics. He quickly loosened the man's tie and shirt as they waited. Within a few minutes, the professionals made their way inside with a stretcher and hauled him into the ambulance. Link followed close behind and hopped into the ambulance as well. 

This was already one hell of a day. 

Dusk had fallen in the city of Hyrule and Link sat in the guest chair of Ganon's hospital room. According to the doctor, the poor man had fainted from exhaustion, most likely overworking. The entire time Link had expected another person to show up on his boss's behalf but no, hours had passed and it was only him. Link dragged his hands down his face, he had better be getting paid for this. His tummy rumbled and he realized this whole fiasco cost him his lunch. The blonde fumbled in his wallet and pulled out a dirty bill and some coins, quietly he grabbed a snack from the vending machine and took a bite, hot food would be better but he’d be damned if he was spending twenty dollars on gross unseasoned hospital food. As he walked back into the room he saw that Ganon had sat himself upright and looked out the window, the sky becoming dark and the lights of the city replacing the sun. 

Link eased his way inside, transfixed yet again the man. He tapped gently on the bedframe and Ganon turned around to face him. His golden eyes were so tired, so heavy, he barely looked awake. 

“How do you feel?” Link typed into the notes app of his phone. 

“Rested for once.” It was bitter but also a tad bit funny, Link couldn’t help but snicker. The little bit of laughter made Ganon crack a smile before turning back to the landscape. 

“How long will I need to stay?” 

“A few days. Along with a few more days of little to no work and resting.” Was the response from Link’s text-to-speech phone feature. 

The big man hummed in disappointment. “I can’t do that. There’s so much to do in so little time I need to be out by the morning.” 

Link double blinked. It was like talking to Zelda during their college years all over again. He couldn’t be serious? He watched this man  _ fain _ t _.  _ Like a few hours ago, did he forget? He must’ve forgotten. 

“No.”    
Ganon’s eyes winded at the automated response. He turned his head to the other man, who wasn’t deterred and for once didn’t shrink under his gaze. As a matter of fact, he seemed to raise his chest and step forward, his brows furrowing in seriousness. 

“ No?..No?” Ganon repeated, leaning forward but Link’s resolve didn’t waver.

“What did you just say to me? Have you lost your mind?” 

  
“No, but I think you’ve lost yours after your fall. You just passed out, in public. I’m the only one here and the last thing you need to do right now is going  _ back  _ to work.” 

Ganon opened his mouth to shout, but his eyes rolled back and his arms grew weak. Link ran over and caught him before the man fell out of the tiny hospital bed, he nudged him back into place and crossed his arms. The boss came too once more and he refused to look at Link this time. 

“Fine.” He huffed, blowing the strands of hair in front of his face.   
“Fine.” Link responded.    
“Good!”    
“Great.”

“I guess you can just leave!”    
“I guess I will!” Link tossed his phone into his back pocket and smoothed out his shirt. He grabbed his keys as well and left the hospital room. He stood outside the door for a moment before peeking through the tiny window of the door. 

Ganon huffed and his shoulders drooped, he threw himself back into the fluffy pillows and turned his gaze back outside. Link felt the guilt churn in his belly. He probably shouldn't have mentioned being the only one to show, he didn’t know his bosses family life, after all, it could be a touchy subject. With a sigh, he made his way to the train station and then to his bed. He kicked off his shoes and flopped face down fully dressed. A shower and a fresh set of clothes would be an issue for future Link.    
  
For now, it was time to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Liiink! I remember you commented on wanting an Office AU. This one's for you!! <3!


End file.
